otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Comorro Bargain
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs The crew of the Vanguard scout vessel Gettysburg find the drifting outpost known as Comorro Station, rumored to be a hideout for the repugnant Thul... Last Orders Tavern - Comorro Station - A smoky haze wafts through the shadows of this grim tavern, where sentient starpilots and their cohorts hunch over their beverage of choice and swap war stories when they aren't punching each other or challenging some young tough to a speed or endurance spaceship race. Atonal music blares from an electronic synthesizer in one corner. Contents: Exits: Out Sondrix arrives from Open Market. Sondrix has arrived. MacDonald arrives from Open Market. MacDonald has arrived. Grainer arrives from Open Market. Grainer has arrived. Melissa arrives from Open Market. Melissa has arrived. Genkhun is standing behind the counter in the tavern, talking to a creature with a celery stalk-like head. He's also wiping a glass with a rather dingy-looking towel. "So, I tell Greelik to stow a padrol in his wuzzle, and he draws a plaser. I didn't have a choice. Drew my cutter and put him down in three sloppy pieces." He swivels his snout toward the new arrivals, and his whiskers twitch. Others in the room turn their attention to the newcomers - curious and suspicious. Melissa slows a step as she enters the bar, her eyes scanning to get a better idea of the place she is entering and where possible foes may come from. She leans over and whispers something into MacDonald's ear for just a moment. Melissa whispers to MacDonald. Grainer enters behind the others, and looks up, hoping the ceiling is a little taller than the companion way. The room falls silent. Genkhun flattens his whiskers against his snout and breaks the silence: "You lost?" Sondrix ducks her head, narrowly missing the slightly-lower-than-she's-used-to door, straightening once she's finally on the other side of things. She glances around with keen eyes, finally settling on Genkhun behind the bar as he speaks. "Yes and no, but if this is Comorro Station, we're at the right place I believe." Her voice is mild. MacDonald nods slowly as he eyes the bar, "I can see what you mean." In particular the odder looking aliens draw his attention.. Genkhun bares his fangs in a sort of smile, you think. "It is Comorro Station. This, in particular, is a tavern. My tavern. You want to stay, you drink. But I doubt you pay in Hekayti creds?" Grainer stands a little taller, but still brushes the ceiling. He is rather suprised that he can understand this creature, seeing as though he is of a race unfamiliar to the Corporal. The celery stalk-headed alien turns its concave side toward Sondrix and waves green tendrils around. Sondrix's lips quirk slightly. "You would be correct sir." Her face betrays no hint of anything except calm. "If you'd accept payment ahh, aside of Hekayti credits, we can manage." Merram arrives from Open Market. Merram has arrived. Merram walks in quietly and glances around. Genkhun narrows his eyes at the colonel. "We will consider barter. What bregs you to Comorro?" Sondrix angles her head towards the rest of the Vanguard spread behind her. "We've been in space long enough, men. Settle and try to relax a little." She returns attention to Genkhun, pacing her strides towards a stool. "A business trip mostly sir." Genkhun quirks his head to the side. "Biznezz?" Melissa nods a bit as Sondrix speaks and looks around the establishment until her eyes come to the bar, she elbows MacDonald slightly and heads towards an empty stool. Grainer nods, "Aye, sir." He moves slowly towards the bar, making no sudden movements. The look of utter calm and confidence sets itself around the Corporal as he heads for an empty seat at the bar. Merram nods, "Yes ma'am." Makes his way to the bar, and takes an empty seat. Melissa's eyes float to those on either side of her, curiosity her predominant expression until she reaches the bar and casually takes an empty seat. Sondrix settles herself on the stool carefully. "Yes," she notes amiably. "Now, as for drinks..." She looks a little thoughtful, placing one elbow - her left - on the counter. "I believe we're unfamiliar with the drinks served here. Could you ahh, run down a list for us?" All this while she's kept as calm and unthreatening a demeanor as she can. Genkhun flicks his eyelids. "None free. You tell me more of biznezz, then Genkhun decide whether to serve or slice." Melissa places her right elbow on the counter top as she swivels her stool so that she is facing Sondrix and Genkhun, listening to what they have to say to each other. Something liquid and clear spills from above, splashing onto the counter in front of Merram without flinging fluid in all directions. It becomes a puddle that ripples, glimmering in the light. Merram arches his eyebrow in question at the puddle before him. Sliding out of his chair and to the one next to him, he glances over to the puddle as his gaze is boucing between the puddle and Sondrix. The puddle ripples toward where Merram is now seated. Sondrix inclines her head towards Genkhun, although the sudden sparkle of liquid against light draws her attention rather quickly. "We accompanied the Nemoni ship Backbreaker here for transport supplies," she explains, dividing attention between Genkhun and the puddle. Merram hrms as he watches the puddle follow him. Shrugging, he rests his arms on the counter, watching the puddle closely. Grainer glances at the puddle, but takes it in stride, as the rest of the patronage is very odd to him. Genkhun snarls, glancing over at the puddle and barking an order in some indecipherable language. The puddle ripples frantically and spills over behind the bar. He turns his attention back to Sondrix. "Help in tavern difficult to keep of any quality. Now, we have no transport supplies for outsiders." Melissa seems uninterested in the puddle, her attention seemingly captured by the man behidn the counter. Merram glances over the Genkhun, then back to the puddle as it spills over the counter. Sondrix blinks a little as the apparently sentient puddle barrels away. "I understand perfectly," she returns to Genkhun. "I'll let the Nemoni know. So where could one find replenishment supplies for say...food, or even transport, as you said?" Genkhun knits his brow, leaning across the counter to stare at Sondrix. "Do you understand? I think not. Nemoni we serve. Outsiders, no. Tell me more of this biznezz." MacDonald glances sideways along the bar at Sondrix and the bartender. He murmurs to Melissa, "Looking less and less likely I can bring back that drink for Falk." Grainer looks around him, hoping to spot something that he can talk to. Sondrix crosses her legs, unfazed, studying Genkhun with calm interest. "Now I do, yes. Very well, quid pro quo in Rome I suppose." She straightens her back, brow furrowing just slightly as she does this more vigorously than usual. "We were given to understand that someone who could be of help to us frequented Comorro Station, sir. Therefore, we are here." Brenner arrives from Open Market. Brenner has arrived. Melissa smirks a bit, "They're reasonable businessmen." she looks at Genkhun, "They'll understand." Brenner walks in and takes a seat MacDonald chuckles, "I'll ask after he finishes talking to the Colonel." Genkhun growls. "Help you what? Speak plain, outsider, or I get better answers from your innards." He grips the hilt of his sword. Sondrix's lips quirk a little. "More bluntly, sir, we're here to find a certain race called the Thul. As to how they can help us, we're not certain, but we've been told that they can. Simply put, we are seeking a way home to our own universe. And apparently, they have the key." Melissa's right hand travels closer to her medkit, though her eyes don't move. Genkhun gnashes his fangs and chortles, his whiskers flashing outward in amusement. "Outsiders seek Thul! Me know this! Me know this! Thul hold key? Thul hold not much. Why you want Thul? No one want Thul, got any sense." Melissa chuckles a bit at this as if she can't disagree. MacDonald smirks, "Isn't that what I said the other day?" Brenner whispers to Melissa. Grainer looks to his left: an empty seat. Turning his head, Grainer looks to the right: ... He couldn't say what the thing was. The seat to Grainer's left suddenly seems to get up of its own accord and waddle away. Sondrix attempts, for now, to parse the sentence with some intelligence. She gives no sign that she's heard the rest of her crew talking. "I'm aware it's a strange thing, to wish to find the Thul, sir. And as I have said, I don't know what they have that we need. Only that whatever they have, be it object, knowledge, or something else, it will help us find our way home." She glances around, pausing a bit at the sudden movement of the seat and blinks. "Come to think of it...I wonder if we do have any sense at this point," she remarks wryly, her lips quirking. Genkhun points a clawed finger at Sondrix. "You seek their knowledge. Trapped here, yes? Need go home. You ship, it has 'OtherSpace' drive, yes?" Melissa raises an eyebrow slightly and mutters to MacDonald. Melissa mutters to MacDonald, "... we're... first group of... to come..." Merram glances out of the corner of his eye's to the some movement, seeing it's a moving chair. He stares at a bit, frowns, rubs his eyes, then shakes his head. "What the..." Grainer turns his head suddenly at the scuttling to his left. As he watches the stool waddle away, a grin splits his face. He turns to the thing on his right and chuckles, "Juss hope my chair don't do that, eh?" The thing to Grainer's right splits into three stalky segments that puff yellow-green spores at him. MacDonald frowns slightly, eyes straying to the wall, "Hey..now that you mention it." He leans over and mutters something again. MacDonald whispers to Melissa. Sondrix watches the stool with interest, brow arched slightly. "Alice in Wonderland..." she murmurs, then turns attention back to Genkhun. "Yes. We do have an OtherSpace drive." She misses the wonderful sight of the celery-stalk alien dividing, alas. Melissa is focused on MacDonald, she shrugs a bit, "Hivers musta gotten around though.." Genkhun laughs harshly. "Thul make those, long ago, for Ri'Kammi. They make them go one place to another. One *universe* to another. Thul smart. Not many left, and they slimy, but they smart." Grainer begins to sneeze horribly as the cloud hits his face and he inhales. The sneezing is very loud, and horribly disturbing. Blindly searching around the bar with his hands, Grainer desperately looks for a napkin of some sort. Genkhun rolls his eyes and throws his somewhat dirty towel at Grainer, draping it over his head. MacDonald glances back at the bartender, "Did you say one /universe/ to another?" The conversation with Melissa is forgotten as the engineer in him presents itself. Sondrix nods slowly. "Yes...I remember hearing about that..." She pauses again as Grainer suddenly is seized with a choking-sneezing fit, turning her head. "Corporal, are you all right?" she notes, a note of sharp concern lacing her voice. Melissa turns at the sound of Grainer sneezing, the conversation forgotten as the doctor in her presents itself. "You alright, COrporal?" Brenner looks quietly at the reaction of her comrades Melissa stands, taking a step towards Grainer, ready to assist him if he where to need it. Genkhun snarls at the celery stalk creature. "Stop trying to make romance with outsiders, Dikititkdiaman." Then he looks back to MacDonald. "Yes, one universe to another." Merram looks over where Grainer is sitting and sneezing, "Ya alright Corporal?" Then hearing what Genkhun said, he smiles and stifles a laugh. The celery stalk creature fuses back into one segment and then sheepishly shifts its attention toward the counter. Grainer waves his hand in what should be thanks as he grabs the towel with the other hand. Bringing the cloth to his nose, Grainer sneezes into it repeatedly. After a few moments, the sneezes begin to slow. Enough so that he can look to Melissa. "Yea I'm - Aachhooooo! - All right. For na-na-naachoooo! - now." MacDonald leans forward, his attention duly captured. He glances sideways at Sondrix and continues as she deals with Grainer, "There wouldn't be anyone onboard who might be willing to..part with one would there?" Sondrix's lips twitch slightly, the motion sternly suppressed after about 5 seconds. Her eyes linger on Grainer long enough to make sure things are in hand, before turning back to Genkhun. As MacDonald speaks, she shoots a sharp glance at him before settling back to await what may come. Melissa chuckles and shakes her head as she steps back to her seat, "Always the ladies man, Corporal." Genkhun tilts his head slightly. "Part with a Thul?" Merram chuckles and faces Genkhun. Shaking his head in amusement. MacDonald is quite taken aback by that, "Well..no. One of their OtherSpace drives." Sondrix's eyes bearing into him from the side seem to finally weigh on him. He leans back, silent. Genkhun jerks a clawed finger at Sondrix. "She say you already have one. You don't need Thul drive. You already got one. You need Thul fix it so you go one universe to other, yes?" Sondrix can't repress just a little twitch of the lips. "Yes, that's about it in a nutshell, sir," she returns still amiably. "As it stands, we'll probably need to depart with a Thul." Genkhun hisses a laugh. "Depart with Thul. Yes, that amuses." Torlonodae shuffles his way into the tavern. His surprise is quite evident when he sees the Vanguard members here. MacDonald nods. "Which is going to be about as fun as departing with a mad hiver," he mutters. The sneezing sounds have slowed to very irregular, but Grainer's nose is still red, and apparantly very itchy as he rubs it with the towel repeatedly. Torlonodae shuffles up to the bar and orders his usual drink. Brenner hands Grainer an old style restaurant napkin. "I think you need this more than I." Torlonodae nods to Genkhun. "I happen to know these outsiders. At any rate, give me my usual." Sondrix sets her other elbow on the bar carefully. "It certainly appears to be an option," she notes. "Although other avenues of negotiating with them can be arranged of course." She hasn't noticed Torlonodae yet. Genkhun gets a few more glasses and slides them toward Torlonodae. He then reaches under the bar and comes back up with a bucket of something putrid and green. Not a healthy green, either. He begins to pour ample quantities into each glass. "You find Thul, you negotiate. Doubt they help. They help themselves. Genkhun think you be here long time. Thul not here right now." Torlonodae places his payment on the counter and grabs the glasses, one in each hand. He begins working on all of them, apparently random in his choice of which one to drink from. Grainer looks sidelong at the celery stalk next to him, sniffs, sneezes, sniffs again, and thinks twice about talking to it. Sondrix nods thoughtfully. "We can but try I suppose. There isn't a set schedule when they're due in, is there?" Her expression is somewhat a mix between abstraction and concentration. Genkhun rests his clawed hands on the counter after setting the bucket on the floor. "What you have to barter for knowledge from Genkhun?" Sondrix tilts her head a little, looking yet more thoughtful. "Good barhelp is hard to find, yes?" she queries calmly. Genkhun shrugs. "You want to work for Genkhun?" MacDonald's eyes jump to Sondrix, "Oh no.." He glances sideways at Melissa, "I need to uhm..go fix something back onboard..yeah." Sondrix's lips twitch. If she hears MacDonald's words she gives no sign. "I will, yes," she notes to Genkhun without a flicker of an eyelid. "Lieutenant, please let Major Marcus know of this circumstance so he can ahh, accommodate duties on board and take over command for now." Eyes glittering, the bartender shakes his head. "Unacceptable." Genkhun turns his attention to Torlonodae. "Muscipulan, you have been to their great vessel, yes?" Torlonodae says, "That I have, yes." MacDonald stops. He relaxes now that its apparent that it will be Sondrix doing the work, "Ah, yes, sir." Grainer watches the 'tender and Sondrix as they barter, eyes not exactly darting, but no exactly slow either. It appears that he has given up conversing with the locals. Sondrix only now turns her head, seeing Torlonodae. "Sir," she greets. And waits, to see what on earth is going to show up. Genkhun jerks his head back toward Sondrix, whiskers twitching. "Genkhun no need workers. Need...biznezz...Bring me biznezz." Merram flick between Sond and Genkhun. He leans on the counter. Sondrix purses her lips a little. "Business." She falls silent for a moment, then inquires, "Business for the bar, yes?" "For the bar," repeats the furry alien. Sondrix's glance goes from Genkhun to each member of her crew in turn. "We might be able to arrange that," she says slowly. "Just for our reference, how much ahh, business do you get on average, sir?" Twitching his whiskers, Genkhun replies, "Just for my...refeerenz...how many...ahhh...Thul do you meet on averge?" Sondrix ahhs, looking much more enlightened. "In that case..." Again her glance strays towards her crew members. "Well troops?" she enquires placidly. MacDonald grins, "I can drink my fill, sir." Genkhun crosses his arms. "You bring this...Santooary. Help Genkhun, and Genkhun help you." Merram nods and shrugs, "If it helps to get us home..." Sondrix's back straightens. Just a tad. "Sanctuary," she repeats. "I see." She ponders, studying Genkhun once more for a long while before she returns, "I will do my best, sir. Sanctuary is a far larger ship than ours, and I don't know how she will take the journey. But, you have my word I'll try what I can. In the meantime, you have this crew to help you get started." Genkhun grunts. "Bring Hekayti creds, yes?" Sondrix mmms. "Now that might be a wee bit difficult as only the Hekayti have those," she responds. "Again, I will do what I can. Our currency is a bit different in that sense." Genkhun gnashes his fangs. "No Hekayti creds, no deal." Brenner ponders for a few moments. "Maybe Genkun will accept a trade of some sort for the drinks?" Grainer pulls out a spare cred in his pocket, tosses it in front of Genkun. "Will this do?" Genkhun draws his head back and bares his teeth in a sort of smile at Brenner. "What you have dat Genkhun want?" Genkhun tilts his head at the shiny thing on the counter. "What is this thing?" Sondrix shifts her position a little. "Hekayti credits then. Very well, that's another thing we'll try to see to." She studies the reddened skin on her right hand for a moment, eyes glimmering slightly. Grainer nods to the cred, "That there is one of our creds. I got lots, could be useful." Brenner gives a sly smile. "Well, I do have a human book called Mobey Dick, such an alien item on display could be good for busness." Sondrix glances up from her perusal. "Those are our currency, sir," she notes. Genkhun chortles. "Maybe Genkhun make teeth from it!" He slides the cred back to Grainer. "Keep your feeble alien currency. You go back to Santooary, and bring Genkhun biznezz with Hekayti creds." Grainer says, "Could we atleast see a Hekayti cred? It'd make it easier for us to get 'em if'n we knew what they looked like." Torlonodae produces several from his satchel. "There you are." Grainer looks the creds over, putting that tidbit of information into his brain for later. Sondrix leans over to study the creds. "I suppose one logical place to get them from would be the Hekayti," she observes. "Are they used for general trade around here?" This is directed to both Torlonodae and Genkhun from the looks of it. Genkhun points a finger at Sondrix. "You have Hekayti on Santooary, yes? I have heard this." Melissa hmms, "Wonder if the Hekayti are the Nemoni?" Torlonodae looks to Genkhun. "They nearly got themselves vaporized by them." Genkhun laughs at Melissa. "Oh, yes, why don't you ask the Hekayti this. I will be amused." Melissa shrugs a bit. Sondrix glances over towards Melissa. "No, they are not the same, Private." Back to Genkhun again. "We did, at some point. Whether they are still there by the time we travel back, well that's another matter." Melissa hmms trying to think, she looks towarsd MacDonald, "Who are the Hekayti?" she asks. Genkhun shrugs. "Go find out. Don't come back without Hekayti creds." Genkhun gestures at the other aliens. "And take these creatures with you." MacDonald shrugs Marcus arrives from Open Market. Marcus has arrived. Sondrix stands from her seat slowly, letting her limbs get used to uncramped space again. "I hope to return with what you've asked for," she notes calmly. "All right troops, that sounds like our signal to move out." Genkhun gnashes his fangs, then takes the cloth Grainer used for a kerchief and stares at it. "Filthy," he growls, and promptly sets it aflame. Marcus walks in slowly from outside, his blue gaze warily scanning every inch of available deckplate for any sign of .. something. As Sondrix speaks, his eyes immediately focus in on her frame and he calls out, "Gettysburg is humming hot and ready to go, Colonel." Melissa nods standing, "Guess Falkenberg will have to wait." MacDonald shakes his head, "Well doesn't that beat all.. Falk will have all the drinks he wants." He hmphs and turns for the door.. Brenner guess that her offer of a trade was refused rises from her seat. Sondrix skirts the stools, making sure she doesn't bump into the one that waddled away earlier, and heads for the door. Her strides, while determined, seem to be slightly wearied. "Excellent, Major Marcus," is her response as she ducks her head hastily to avoid a collision with the low door. "And thank you, sirs." This is spoken over her shoulder and directed at all three aliens. Brenner follows the Colonel out. Brenner heads into Open Market. Brenner has left. Marcus dips his head to Sondrix, turning so that he can be the first of those gathered to leave. He hasn't been here long and it seems he prefers it that way. For those that know him, perhaps old habits rear their ugly heads once more. Marcus heads into Open Market. Marcus has left. Sondrix heads into Open Market. Sondrix has left. MacDonald heads into Open Market. MacDonald has left. Grainer leaves the single cred on the counter. He really has no use for it, and apperatly niether do they. But maybe something will want it for it's shininess. He stands, careful of bumping into that celery again, and follows everyone out.